1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the light emitting diode art and more particularly to a structure for adapting a light emitting diode circuit board to a bayonet type socket connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bayonet type electrical connections for incandescent lights are well known in the prior art. In such connections, a casing in a socket is slotted to accept a pin on the incandescent bulb assembly and is, in general, the negative terminal. A central terminal in the light socket is the positive terminal. The incandescent bulb has a central positive terminal and a negative casing having a pin that is electrically insulated from the positive terminal. The positive terminal and the negative terminal of the bulb assembly are electrically connected to the filament of the incandescent bulb to complete the circuit. Electrical power is applied to the casing of the socket and to the central terminal of the socket to cause the filament of the bulb to emit light. The light so emitted is in a broad band of electromagnetic radiation frequencies.
In many applications it is desired to utilize a light emitting diode (LED) as the source of the electromagnetic radiation in order to provide the electromagnetic radiation in a narrow band of frequencies. One such application is in the field of insect traps such as the traps utilized by the Center for Disease Control (CDC). It has been found that various species of insects respond to specific frequencies of electromagnetic radiation. The traps are generally left “OFF” during daylight hours and turned “ON” during the night from dusk to dawn. In these applications it is often desired to attract substantially only a particular species of insect so that the time consuming task of sorting out the various insects attracted by incandescent light in order to determine the number of the particular insects in the trap is minimized. By providing a source of electromagnetic radiation in only the narrow band of frequencies for the particular species it is desired to attract, the number of insects attracted by the trap that are other than the particular, targeted insect species is minimized if not eliminated. Since there are many of the CDC insect traps in use which utilize an incandescent bulb with the above described bayonet type connection, it has long been desired to provide a LED as the electromagnetic radiation emitting source but with a bayonet type electrical connection so that the LED assembly may be inserted into the existing bayonet type connector on such traps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved LED assembly for electrical connection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved LED assembly that may be inserted into an existing bayonet type electrical socket.